


Inktober but Poetry

by Sinner_Writes



Series: Original Works [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Writes/pseuds/Sinner_Writes
Summary: In which the author can't draw...BUT HE CAN WRITE.





	1. Day 1: Ring

Do you hear it ring?

Loud

Resounding

Inescapable.

Everywhere

Nowhere

All at once.

Open your eyes.

Slowly

Steadily

Surely.

Know you can

Know you will

Take a breath.

Raise your head.

Weakly

Firmly

Determined.

Your body moves.

Your blood pumps.

Your heart beats.

Turn away from the bell that tolls.

Let it keep ringing.


	2. Day 2: Mindless

Rest, my dear.

Close your eyes.

Keep them nice and shut.

You won’t need them now that I’m here.

You have so much tension.

Let your limbs relax.

Do they hang heavy at your sides?

That’s okay, I’ll move them for you.

Your mind, it buzzes.

Those thoughts are only harming you.

Try to let it all go blank.

I’ll do the thinking for us.

Now…

Doesn’t it feel nice?

Not to have a care in the world.


End file.
